mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Star World
Super Mario Star World is an upcoming DS ROM Hack game o''f Super Mario Star Road for the DS with new content. This game is still in development but you can follow the project here. This game is being made by Skelux, the creator of the original Super Mario Star Road game, and it has been worked on more than 5 years. The game is currently around 85% complete in making. Skelux is going to add 10 new and modified mini games in this hack, as well as modified colored Yoshi's with powers reminiscent of the ones found in Super Mario World (such as the blue Yoshi being able to fly). There's going to be a costume shop system And new moves such as rolling added in from Super Mario Odyssey, time attack mode replacing the 100 coin stars, and etc. There is also going to be a 16th course, which will be themed around a city, being added with more being hinted at. This will be one more course than any standard Super Mario 64 game or hack. Skelux aims to make this the largest Super Mario title of all time with more stars than any other Mario game ''(including Super Mario Odyssey's 999 moons), and also replacing all vanilla content with new features and adding better control schemes. He is also adding mini games such as time attack and etc. to replace the tedious 100 coin stars in which people have complained about. However, Skelux has also recently gone on to say that gameplay hours for the game will be about 5 to 10 times longer than the original Super Mario Star Road. Though it is broken up into two arcs with the first being the story taken from the original Super Mario Star Road. While the second arc has been taken from the canceled game Super Mario Star Road 2 which Skelux was making. This second arc has been announced very recently while this is being written and Skelux says the first arc is finished and the second is about 1/30 complete. Skelux also does optimizations in this hack, so it can be played on a real DS without noticeable lag. His goal is to push the DS to it's limits. There are also other controls in this hack, if you want to download them, simply click here . And speaking about control. Skelux managed to code "Odyssey-like" controls in the hack, except no Cappy. Skelux says the game will be 100% completed by 2019 or early December. Art Gallery You can find a complete art gallery here. Follow The Project To follow the project click here. Previews Previews can be found here. Demo The demo/prequel for Star World is called Mario's Holiday which has 3 levels and a hub area. It has 26 stars however there may be more as Skelux hinted at the possibility of more stars being hidden. 'New & Improved Power-Ups & Playable Characters' Double Cherries The Double Cherries will be making a reappearance back from Super Mario 3D World, they will make a clone of the player appear and behave similarly to the ones in 3D World. Rainbow Star Once again another old power-up shall be returning: it's the Rainbow Star from the Super Mario Galaxy series! It will have the standard invincibility and speed boosts, but now gives you the ability to walk on water that Luigi had in SM64DS. Vanish Mushroom A new Vanish Mushroom that turns you transparent replacing the Vanish Cap but with the same abilities such as going through certain walls. However Skelux also stated that he designed it with eyes because it is a different power-up than the Boo Mushroom power-up found in Super Mario Galaxy. Mega Mushroom The Mega Mushroom from New Super Mario Bros will make an appearance replacing the Super Mushroom and working like in the original Super Mario 64 DS and New Super Mario Bros. Gold Flower The Gold Flower will be making an appearance from New Super Mario Bros. 2 now replacing the Metal Cap but still being able to walk underwater, with the additional ability of shooting golden explosive Fireballs similar to it's New Super Mario Bros. 2 incarnation. Wing Feather The Wing Feather will also return behaving the same as in the original game. Yoshi Also, there will be a ride-able Yoshi in the game, which will be replacing his playable role. Different colors of Yoshi will be in the game and found in colored eggs. The way to obtain the eggs is currently unknown. Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi * Unknown Third Character 'Levels' ''Main Levels'' ''Sub Levels'' ''Areas Inside Of Levels'' ''Miscellaneous'' Hubs 'Mini games' Skelux has considered adding new unlockable mini games playable through arcade machines. The minigames will have themes based on the levels they're unlocked in such as the Chucking Competition from Chuckya Harbor. 'Things Unknown Of' * Hidden Areas * Easter Eggs * Exact Release Date * Exact Amount of stars * Length Of The Game * New Levels * Soundtrack Links * here Link to a complete art gallery. * here Link to Previews are here. * here Link to follow the project. * click here Link to try controls hack. * Mario's Holiday Link to Mario's Holiday. Category:Super Mario Star Road DS Category:Super Mario Star Road Series Category:Hack Category:Major Hack Category:DS Hack Category:Super Mario Star Road Category:2018 Hack